


Fandot Creativity - Cake

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Carolyn and her 3 Weddings.





	Fandot Creativity - Cake

Carolyn’s first wedding was a small but fancy affair. Neither she nor Ian had a lot of money at that point in their lives, so it was family and close friends but Carolyn only had good memories of that day. 

_______

 

Carolyn’s second wedding pretty much amounted to going to the courthouse a few weeks after she discovered her pregnancy. At least in her head.   
Of course Gordon had planned some fancy do a bit later but it wasn’t that much different from all the other big parties Gordon threw whenever there was the need for one. The house was stuffed with “friends” and business acquaintances and Carolyn barely got by with having at least one friend there if only by virtue of her being her maid of honor.   
If there was any wedding cake she never saw it.

________

So when time came to plan her wedding with Herc she didn’t want a big party. It was her 3rd and his 5th wedding. And neither of them had enough close friends.   
Herc of course wanted to go over the top as always.   
So they met in the middle, as they often did, and had a barbeque in their backyard with just 10 or so guests.   
She never thought there would be more than the things she had brought for dinner, and she was appropriately afraid when Arthur announced there would be cake when they arrived home from the courthouse. But Herc was smirking beside her and he had seen Arthur’s cooking first hand. So she hoped it was just one of his stupid schemes. 

It thankfully was. It was a wonderful two tiered small cake with two sheep as the bride and groom on top. The look on Herc’s face told her that at least wasn’t part of the plan.


End file.
